


You're So Perfect

by Purpleboocake



Series: Wonboo (Wonwoo x Seungkwan) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amazing Boyfriend Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan in a Crop Top, Fluff, Gamer Wonwoo I couldn't resist, Insecure Seungkwan, Inspired by 24H Wonwoo, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, My First AO3 Post, Neck Kissing, Short & Sweet, Sorry for the bad title, WE NEED MORE WONBOO, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleboocake/pseuds/Purpleboocake
Summary: seungkwan took the top from wonwoo's hands and took it out of the plastic package. he smiled at the item and rubbed the top's fabric between his thumb and index finger. "it's really soft.." he turned to the full length mirror behind the open door and put the top in front of his yellow sweater, and his smile faltered a bit."are you sure it'll look good?" seungkwan turned to wonwoo only to see wonwoo still smiling.orAn insecure Boo Seungkwan tries on a crop top <3Vietnamese translation now available <3https://heartofsin.wordpress.com/2020/12/29/trans-ficwonkwan-youre-so-perfect/
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Wonboo (Wonwoo x Seungkwan) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040981
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	You're So Perfect

wonwoo wasn't a fashion person at all. he didn't explore any of the countless trends that always seemed to pop out of nowhere; he was content with t-shirts, sweaters, sweater vests, black jogging pants, and beanies. 

that is until one day minghao -the resident fashion expert- said he might look good in a crop top. wonwoo was shocked of course, he never imagined himself wearing anything like that, but he had been going to the gym a lot lately- maybe it would be good to show off a bit. he knew for sure his longtime boyfriend -seungkwan- would enjoy the teasing piece of clothing.

and to no surprise, seungkwan did enjoy it. but what wonwoo wasn't expecting was the muttering of 'i want one..' coming from seungkwan while wonwoo was spinning himself to show off the entire top.

don't get wonwoo wrong, he thought seungkwan would look AMAZING in one. one million times better than himself, for sure. but seungkwan was insecure. he never wore anything revealing and covered up his curves with oversized sweaters and big dress shirts, tucking in the front but leaving the back untouched. 

then again his sudden interest in wearing a crop top could mean the best. seungkwan could start feeling more confident in himself, and start wearing whatever he likes. but wonwoo only just stopped him from covering his moles with concealer, so this is a very big step.

wonwoo thought about it for a while, thought about what would happen if seungkwan didn't like it or if he did, but eventually decided to do it. he knew seungkwan wanted one, and if he didn't like himself in one, he'd just have to reassure him and tell him everything he should know by now- that he's perfect.

so wonwoo went shopping online and searched for a top he thought seungkwan would like, so of course he looked for one that was his favorite color, navy blue.

he settled on a navy blue top that was basically a sweater cut in half. looking at the model, the top wouldn't be loose like wonwoo's, it would fit perfectly around seungkwan, but it was a lot higher than wonwoo's as well. 

if he imagined it on seungkwan, it would be about 2 inches above his belly button, which is a lot for his first top. but wonwoo could return it if seungkwan wasn't comfortable with it, and he'd get another -much longer- top if seungkwan was still interested.

so wonwoo took a chance and went to click the 'buy now' button, but he saw a thin choker the same color as the top in the 'similar items' row just below the button. wonwoo wasted no time clicking the button for the choker, and finally clicked the button for the top.

the items wonwoo bought would take just 2 hours to come (thank god for amazon prime).

wonwoo wasn't an impatient person, but waiting to see seungkwan in such a thing made him one, so he decided to play overwatch until he heard the knocking on the door.

﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

seungkwan put down his phone and went to the front door to see what the knocking was about. as he made his way to the front door, he peeked in wonwoo's office to see him in his gaming chair groaning, hands furiously mashing at his controller. seungkwan shook his head, but smiled brightly. 

he finally went to the front door and opened it to a medium sized box. 'did wonu hyung order anything..' seungkwan thought as he took the box inside. he decided to take the box to wonwoo since the sticker on the side confirmed it was wonwoo that ordered it.

"hyung?"

wonwoo spun around in his chair to see seungkwan holding a box. "oh it's here! i lost track of time huh?" wonwoo took the box and smiled at it as seungkwan looked at him, obviously confused. "what is it?" wonwoo looked up at seungkwan, smiled even bigger.

"do you remember..." wonwoo talked as he got the scissors from his desk.

"when you said you wanted a crop top?" wonwoo cut the tape off the box noisily, meanwhile seungkwan quickly connected the dots.

"you bought me a-" seungkwan's sentence was cut short by wonwoo pulling out the top, and the choker. seungkwan's eyes went wide. "they're both really pretty.." 

seungkwan took the top from wonwoo's hands and took it out of the plastic package. he smiled at the item and rubbed the top's fabric between his thumb and index finger. "it's really soft.." he turned to the full length mirror behind the open door and put the top in front of his yellow sweater, and his smile faltered a bit.

"are you sure it'll look good?" seungkwan turned to wonwoo only to see wonwoo still smiling. "yes, i'm sure. you don't have to try it on now if you don't want to okay?" seungkwan smiled lightly at wonwoo. "i know, but i wanna try it now." seungkwan said with a determined tone in his voice. he went to go to the bathroom in the hall, but stopped midway only to come back in wonwoo's office to give him a peck on the cheek. "thank you hyung!" wonwoo smiled as seungkwan went to the bathroom to change.

﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

wonwoo waited patiently for seungkwan to exit the bathroom, but after 10 minutes, he started to worry. he made his way to the bathroom and knocked softly on the door.

"seungkwannie? is everything okay?"

about 2 minutes went by with no answer. but then the door started to creak open, seungkwan's face peeking out of the crack in the door. "are you okay?" wonwoo asked, starting to get a bit scared. seungkwan slowly opened the door all the way, and stood there with a very prominent blush on his cheeks, looking straight into wonwoo's eyes. 

"h-"

seungkwan stopped and took a deep breath.

"h-how do i look?" wonwoo slowly looked away from seungkwan's eyes and looked at the top. 

"wow...." wonwoo's mouth hung open slightly as he took in the sight before him. seungkwan's flat stomach had moles scattered here and there, and his waist was so captivating that wonwoo put his hands there. as seungkwan's stomach flexed from wonwoo's probably (definitely) cold hands, the faint outline of abs could be seen.

"you're so beautiful baby." wonwoo's eyes looked into seungkwan's only to see pure happiness. "really?" seungkwan asked as he smiled. "yes, really. come on, let me help you put on the choker." wonwoo held his hand out, and seungkwan took it. 

wonwoo lead them back to his office and closed the door, staring at the full length mirror. "stay right there okay?" seungkwan nodded and looked at himself in the mirror. 

wonwoo got the choker from his desk and went to put it on, but first he peppered kisses on seungkwan's neck, and seungkwan giggled. "stop, that tickles!" seungkwan said, still laughing. wonwoo finally put the choker on and put his hands back on seungkwan's waist.

seungkwan messed with his dark brown bangs a bit, and exhaled with a smile. "you like what you see?" wonwoo said, putting his head on seungkwan's shoulder. 

seungkwan's eyes started to get glossy. "y-yes." seungkwan said as a tear trailed down his cheek. "yes i do." wonwoo gave him a big kiss on his cheek and wrapped his hands around seungkwan's middle. 

"i love you." seungkwan laughed and sniffled. "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed !


End file.
